Moonlight Reflection
by xXSamuraiKitsuneXx
Summary: InuYasha has banned Kagome from returning to Feudal Japan and Kagome is clueless to why he would lock her from his life. She has spent days contemplating before taking a walk to cool her mind. Are her eyes deceiving her or is there something peculiar abou
1. Banishment

__

Moonlight Reflection (chapter 1)

Summary: InuYasha has banned Kagome from returning to Feudal Japan and Kagome is clueless to why he would lock her from his life. She has spent days contemplating before taking a walk to cool her mind. Are her eyes deceiving her or is there something peculiar about the shape of the moon's reflection? What could possibly be happening to make it take _that _shape? Of all forms it could become it needed to take the form of… *Read & Review* Flames are used for cooking s'mores!! (Pu'ar say me likey s'mores ^_^)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: MoshiMoshi Minna! Happy to be in the living world again. Ok, now I know how much these Authors Notes can be very irritating so I am only going to do my disclaimer, give my instructions and be on my way. Oh and I have a new muse named Pu'ar. She is a character from Akira Toriyama's DragonBallZ and she is also a future author of FanFiction.Net. I will refer to myself as Videl and her as Pu'ar, then there is always the funny announcer guy and occasionally my boyfriend, Andrew will join our pre-chapter conversations.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the rights to the copyright InuYasha. Don't sue me, I'm broke and I admit that Rumiko Takahashi owns InuYasha and co. Now go away you evil mad lawyers and leave me alone!!

~*…*~ - Thoughts

"…" – Speech

~*~*~*~*~ - Scene Change

-…- What happened from scattered parts of the story, (used only in chapter recap in following chapter ).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Deep in the forest of InuYasha that lies in the heart of Feudal Japan, there is a small cluster of inhabitants quarreling after a dangerous battle has occurred. The confused Miroku, Soja, and Shippo, the fearful InuYasha and the grateful Kagome. An unpredictable moment, a whirlwind of emotions. What is going to become of this group after the near death of two of their most needed members, InuYasha and Kagome?

"Kagome, you could have been hurt." InuYasha looked towards the ground, a shadow darkening his features. _~* How can I handle a situation like this? Kagome may have been killed if Miroku didn't stall Sesshomaru long enough for me to regain some lost strength. *~ _ "InuYasha I wasn't killed, you saved me again. InuYasha I trust you and I know you'll always be there to protect me." "Kagome! You don't get it. I almost didn't make it and you almost died!" InuYasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and pulled her towards him, embracing her in a tight hug. A hug that was both warm but very protecting. "Sesshomaru and Jaken are making Feudal Japan more dangerous every moment of the day. "Kagome, I don't want to see you hurt."

__

~* Are my ears deceiving me? Is this the same InuYasha who took four long days before he would utter the word Kagome? The same InuYasha who admits with a sense of pride that he trusts no one? Maybe he really does care… *~

"InuYasha…" Kagome began before she felt InuYasha reach behind her shirt and unclasp the golden chain that held the five Shikon no Tama shards they collected. Then he lifted her to her feet and pushed her into bone eaters well. "INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she fell into the depths of the well, her voice fading with the last syllable.

"I'll miss you Kagome but I can't stand to have the weight of you possibly being hurt resting upon my shoulders." InuYasha leapt onto a nearby tree branch and continued to leap through the forest.

__

~* It was for her own good… *~

__

Kagome. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she fell deep into the well that she had once emerged from so long ago. She slowly turned in mid fall and landed on the cold hard dirt that was littered with the occasional bone of youkai. She lay there still for a moment before realizing that InuYasha intentionally stole her Shikon no Tama to seal her from the other side of the well. It was some time before she lifted her head from the dirt and spit out a rock that dangerously resembled the patella of an ancient skeleton. "Ack! InuYasha? InuYasha!" Kagome slowly got to her feet and began to climb the vines that hung on the inner walls of the well. As she neared the top she heard Buyo purring and Sota whispering to Buyo about how they need to get supplies for Kagome when she returns.

"Come on Buyo you lazy cat. We need to help Kagome in any way possible." Sota yelled to Buyo. "Sota! Sota if you want to help then help pull me out of this well." "Sister?" Sota walked over to the well and seeing his missed sister he ran to get a rope and helped pull her into fresh air and civilization. "Kagome I missed you so much. What happened to you? You are covered in dirt and blood! Have you been crying? Is the funny puppy-man being mean again? Kagome why are you back so soon?" Sota overwhelmed Kagome with questions but before she could answer any of them she needed to know the answers herself. "Sota, can you please let me think a while before I answer your questions?" "Ok Kagome I can see your sad and tired and I'm sorry for asking so many question but you know I'm just happy to see you and-." Sota was cut short by feeling Kagome's arms wrap around his small figure and her head find its way to nuzzle in his shoulder.

~* Something is troubling Kagome and I'll find out what it is but now I think she just needs someone to listen to her. *~

~* I don't understand what I did wrong. I thought everything was going great with all of us. Why does InuYasha feel the need to lock me out of his life… *~

InuYasha.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well I know it was a little short for a first chapter but keep in mind the fact that I am posting chapter one and two in the same day and the fact that this is similar to a prologue. In the next chapter some of the real fun begins and in soon to be chapters, Kagome will realize some very intriguing news…

Ja Ne

__

"Saiyan Heart: Can You Feel The Beat?"

Teaser: "Everything in Japan these days seems to bring me back to the Feudal times." Kagome whispered gently. She gazed at the silver glow of the full moon before casting her eyes back to the stream. But, when she sought the moon's reflection it wasn't there. Not so much that it was non-existent but the reflection wasn't of the moon. The silver reflection took the shape of…


	2. Confusion

__

Moonlight Reflection (chapter 2)

A/N: This chapter is much longer then my first chapter but I must inform you that sadly it is a bit of a cliffhanger. *dodges pointy flying objects being thrown by angry readers* Ok, ok I can see why that may be upsetting but I don't really truly know where I am going with this so if you have any ideas they are welcomed but none the less the chapter should be updated **within the week.** Ok well, enough of me blabbing. Let's get a recap of last chapter and the disclaimer in, will you do the honors Pu'ar?

Pu'ar: Videl doesn't own InuYasha or the song Dimension of Love. InuYasha is owned by Rumiko Takahashi and Dimension of Love is owned by… well we don't really know. We no own, you no sue. 

Announcer: Last Time on Moonlight Reflection…. -"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she fell into the depths of the well, her voice fading with the last syllable. "I'll miss you Kagome but I can't stand to have the weight of you possibly being hurt resting upon my shoulders." InuYasha leapt onto a nearby tree branch and continued to leap through the forest."-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Kagome, mom says dinner will be ready in twenty minutes so you might want to go wash up." Sota stepped into the doorway of Kagome's bedroom, where she has spent most of the past few days. "Kagome, are you okay in there?" Kagome rose her head from it's place in the pillow. "Yes Sota, I'm fine. Tell mom I'll be down after a quick bath." "Ok Kagome, oh and Sakura called. She said she wanted to talk to you about getting a group together to go to the park tomorrow and I told her I would mention it but you weren't feeling too well so no promises. Is that okay?" Sota asked fearfully, afraid that he had made the wrong decision and should had simply given the phone to Kagome like his mother said he should have. However, all of his fears were whipped away when Kagome smiled and said, "Thank you Sota, but I am feeling better now so maybe I will get some fresh air with a group of friends tomorrow." "Ok Kagome." Sota turned and left as Kagome slowly rose from her spot on her bed and made her way into the bathroom where there was a hot bath waiting for her.

__

~* A hot bath. I've been needing one of these. I'll have to thank Sota for starting it for me. He really isn't that bad of a little brother *~

Kagome lazily removed her school uniform and stepped into the steaming water, a small sigh escaping her lips. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the window, noticing at once that the moon was full. "Maybe I'll go for a small walk before dinner starts. I have spent most of the last week in my room thinking, contemplating what has happened in the past year. My life took a dramatic change when I met InuYasha. I have been welcomed into an unfamiliar world of youkai, hanyou, sacred crystals, reincarnations, and…love. Even after surviving a year with InuYasha collecting the Shikon no Tama shards I have failed to get all of my priorities straight." Kagome began to massage her hair with a handful of shampoo and another handful of conditioner. "I suppose a break from youkai and shards will do me good. My grades have been slipping and I'm a royal mess. No matter how bad any of that is though I don't want to be locked out of InuYasha's life forever." 

__

~* There it is again. That name, InuYasha. Why is it that every time I mention Feudal Japan he is always the first thing that comes to mind. He is arrogant and rude, stubborn and pig-headed. Then why do I care about him so much? *~

Kagome grabbed a washcloth and started to wash up. She had spent so many days in Feudal Japan that she has barely had anytime to come home and take a bath. "Ew, disgusting! I am literally covered in dirt and blood." Kagome looked down at her legs with a look of horror when her greatest fear became reality. "I am cover in dried blood!?!? That is going to take _forever._" Kagome whined. "Better get going now then." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

~* I can't believe it took that long to finish scraping all the dirt and blood from in between my nails, that is so gross! Oh well, even if I didn't get a chance to take my walk before dinner at least I'm clean. *~ 

Kagome continued to walk around her grandpa's shrine, not really knowing where to go or what to do. Kagome unconsciously walked herself over to the bone eaters well. "Maybe he took the barrier off. Maybe if I try hard enough I can get through." _~* What am I saying? I had grandpa try to remove the barrier and I yelled and screamed to no avail. It's impossible for me to get through unless I have a Shikon no Tama shard or a youkai is accompanying me. *~_

With that in mind Kagome walked right by the shed that held the well and continued to walk until she arrived at the tree that once lay in the heart of InuYasha forest. Kagome's eyes immediately narrowed at the thought of what InuYasha did to her. It has been a week already since InuYasha banished her from Feudal Japan and her mind remained unforgiving. Although no matter how much her mind wanted to tell her heart that she hated everything about him, how she hated everything from his tough guy attitude to the ugly ears on his head nothing would be true. His attitude really wasn't that bad, and one of the cutest aspects of InuYasha were those adorable ears that would twitch at the slightest sound. She couldn't win. Kagome just couldn't win.

"Are you happy? Does my confusion on whether or not I want to slap you or kiss you make you happy InuYasha?" Kagome yelled to really no one. There was no one to yell to. Just InuYasha's tree. Kagome walked up to the tree and climbed to what looked like the strongest branch. "This tree certainly does bring back memories." Kagome stayed like that for awhile with her head rested on the tree trunk and her feet curled under her on the branch, just thinking, just remembering. She reminisced the first time she met InuYasha, Shippo, Miroku, and Soja. She reminisced playing in the fields with Shippo, or having small tickle wars with InuYasha. Kagome grew sad as she remembered all the times that she spent in Feudal Japan. All of the passes that Miroku made at her, all of the miko classes with Soja…they were all nevermore. It was almost like a dream, non-existent…and she was awoken from that dream in an instant.

"I don't want to wake up. I want to dream again." Kagome whispered to herself. She allowed her eyes to scan the area, landing on sites that haven't changed since the old days and held memories dear to her heart. Sites such as bone eaters well, and the area where Kaede's shack used to be. However, no matter how hard she tried, non of it was there. Almost as if that era was erased from time.

"Shippo, Miroku, Soja, Kaede, and even InuYasha…for all I know they could all be dead, or having the time of their lives without me. Either way, whether they miss me or not I know I miss them and I know that I love everyone of them…especially InuYasha."

__

When the cherry blossom starts to bloom

Meet me here in my lonely room

We'll find a passion filled fantasy 

And this time you will stay with me 

Kagome began to cry like she has never before cried. She cried to her heart's content and didn't stop until a rustle in the bushes and a disturbance in the air reached her senses. "W- who is there? What do you want?" Kagome called out. No one responded. "Grandpa? Mom? Sota? Where are you? _Who_ are you?" Kagome was starting to feel frightened. She didn't know where to run, there was no where to hide. She was completely revealed and didn't know what to do about it. Kagome found herself jumping down from InuYasha's tree to investigate what might be in the bushes. "Hello? Is anybody there?" She made her way through the thick bush and found an area that she didn't know existed. She never saw it when she was young and she never saw it in Feudal Japan but it definitely was a site to see. There was a stream, now she thought about it this stream resembles the one that she saved the little boy from the day she broke the Shikon no Tama. 

"Everything in Japan these days seems to bring me back to the Feudal times." Kagome whispered gently. She gazed at the silver glow of the full moon before casting her eyes back to the stream. But, when she sought the moon's reflection it wasn't there. Not so much that it was non-existent but the reflection wasn't of the moon. The silver reflection took the shape of…

__

"InuYasha?"

A/N: Sorry, no teaser today guys. I don't completely know where this is going so I suppose you'll have to just wait for the next chapter. Ideas are welcome, reviews greatly appreciated and flames are for cooking s'mores! ^_^

"Saiyan Heart: Can You Feel The Beat?"


	3. Remembrance

__

Moonlight Reflection (chapter 3)

A/N: MoshiMoshi Minna!! Ok, there are a few things on the agenda to state before we get started. Pu'ar, will you do the honors…

Pu'ar: Hai. First, Videl and I would like to apologize to Neko-Chan, who is a FanFiction.Net author, for our rudeness and blind comments in our reviews for her story. Gomen-Nasai. On a happier note, we have become allies with Neko-Chan and all is forgiven. *Phew* Second, as you all know, school is UNFORTUNATELY starting again. Because of this disturbance it may take a while for Videl to update her chapters. Once a week or twice every other week should be the average that they come out. Last but not least, third, Videl knows that you are all very anxious to see what the reason for the peculiar shape the moon's reflection became but this chapter is focused mainly on InuYasha, his feelings, and how he and the rest of the group are adapting without Kagome. Thus, the true reason may or may not become clear until the next chapter. Gomen-Nasai and Pu'ar is signing out. *Pu'ar somehow vanishes without a trace*

Videl: Okay then, arigotou Pu'ar for your notice and…elaborate exit. Now onwards with our chapter!! (It's a pretty long one too… O.o)

Disclaimer: *sings to the tune of the, oh-so-annoying Barney song, "I love you"* I don't own, InuYasha, so don't sue me, and even if you do, I have no money!

Announcer- Last time on Moonlight reflection: - ""Everything in Japan these days seems to bring me back to the Feudal times." Kagome whispered gently. She gazed at the silver glow of the full moon before casting her eyes back to the stream. But, when she sought the moon's reflection it wasn't there. Not so much that it was non-existent but the reflection wasn't of the moon. The silver reflection took the shape of…_"InuYasha?"-_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Remembrance

_*I reached behind her shirt to unclasp the chain that held the Shikon no Tama shards we collected. I could feel her heart pounding in confusion by my open-heartedness and my daring touch. She could feel my hands just barely touch upon the bare, soft skin of her neck and didn't seem to realize I stole her shards. The hardest thing in my life was pushing her through that well. By taking her shards and putting a tree into the well I assured her banishment from our time. It was too dangerous and though I hate to admit it…I was never going to see Kagome again. I would never be awoken out of my depressive state to hear her voice ring through the forest. Even if I didn't show it, I treasured every moment I spent with her and I hated seeing her go back down that well. On a few occasions I would find myself actually waiting for her to return. Then when I finally saw her face again, proving her loyalty once more, my heart would sing with joy._

Things weren't always like this though. At first, I was blinded with anger from my tragedy with Kikyou. I didn't even acknowledge Kagome's existence. Then when I did acknowledge her I was crude and rash. Soon, I discovered exactly what happened the day Kikyou sealed me to the tree and I was once again blinded, only this time, I was blind because of a need to seek revenge. My future with Kikyou was diminished the day Naraku dared to set his eyes on the Shikon no Tama and stole my form. But that's fate. There isn't anything anyone can do about that now. Even after Kikyou was resurrected she wasn't the same Miko I loved. This Kikyou was cold and filled with hatred towards me for something I didn't do. She is distant and cool towards me even after she realized the truth. A soulless doll who was created to be puppeteer by a power-hungry youkai. I can't spend forever with that. I can't spend forever with someone who is defying laws of life and death. Someone who although stands before me, is dead to me.*

It has been a week since Kagome was banished from the Feudal age and everyone had a unique reaction to her banishment and way of adjusting to life without the young Miko. InuYasha has spent a lot of the past week sitting on a tree branch or laying by the well.

"Feh…" InuYasha muttered, remembering the commotion that occurred moments after Kagome left…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"AAAAAAAH!!!!!! InuYasha!! WHAT DID YOU DO YOU BAKA!" Shippo ran towards the well and began to lift the tree in an attempt to take it out and get Kagome. "KAGOME! No…come back…COME BACK!!!" Shippo cried out before falling back on her (A/N: Is Shippo a boy or a girl? I heard that she was a boy but she wears a bow in her hair and I seen an unedited Japanese episode where Shippo was getting ready to take a bath in the lake with Kagome and…let's just say I _really _think Shippo is a girl.) butt and started to roll on the ground left and right crying her eyes out. She turned onto her stomach and began to pound the ground with Myrou-jiji (A/N: He's the flea…sp?) soon joining her. "Kagome!" Sango ran over to the well and pushed through the roots, trying to figure out how she could pull the twisted tree out of the well in its current position. Sango, admitting defeat fell to her knees and cried with her head against the bark of the tree. Miroku just stood in front of InuYasha with his eyes transfixed on the hanyou's face. The expressions passing over it were not expressions of joy and happiness and Miroku knew that InuYasha thought this was best. He even admitted to himself that though he will miss Kagome with all his heart, he had to trust InuYasha's judgement since he was their only hope.

"InuYasha…are you going to be o-" Miroku began before InuYasha pushed pass him and jumped to the nearest branch. He then proceeded with the next branch on the next tree until he was out of sight and sound. Sango was the first to stand, moments after he left." Kirara, come to me. You need to take us to the village so we can speak with Kaede-." "No need for that Sango I have been here the entire time." Kaede appeared out of the bushes. "Shippo, I must tell you that none of you will be able to lift that tree out of the well." Shippo stopped his frantic attempts of removing the tree and returned to sulking with Myrou-jiji. "Kaede-Sama, isn't there anything we can do. We need Kagome. Can't you remove the tree by a spell or something?" Miroku asked urgently. Kaede looked at the tree, the wind blowing leaves around her and the shadows of her face making her look both old and wise. "Hai. I probably could remove that tree." Hearing this, the group broke out in large smiles. However before they could erupt into cheers Kaede stated a simple fact… "I won't do it."

A/N: *grins widely* This would be a HORRIBLE place to leave off at huh? Especially with school you probably wouldn't see another chapter until next week. Well, I am not _THAT _horrible of a person so, the chapter continues…

"Kaede-Sama! What do you mean you won't do it?" Myrou-jiji exclaimed. "I trust in InuYasha's good judgement, just like all of you should. Do you really think that a girl from fifty years in the future would be able to survive for long with Sesshoumaru and Jaken at large? Besides, you say that you need Kagome and that may be true but, InuYasha is the person who needs Kagome most…" "Teh! Please, Kaede-Sama! If InuYasha need her so badly then why did he banish her?" Shippo interrupted. "Simple. InuYasha has suffered Kikyou's death, he needs Kagome to _live_. InuYasha has deeper feelings then he lets on…" 

"HELLO! You old hag I'm up here ya know!!" Everyone turned and looked up to see InuYasha looking down at them from a high branch in a tree. Gracefully he jumped down and landed on his feet. "Who do you think you are? Any of you! I have a reason for what I did and whether or not any of you realize it isn't my problem. How dare you ask Kaede-baba to reverse what I have done!" "We don't want to say good-bye!" Sango stood up, facing InuYasha. "We don't have to say good-bye. I want Kagome to come back through that way now! She was my best friend InuYasha! I don't want to say good-bye…" InuYasha looked down at the now kneeling Sango with an unreadable expression. Some would say disgust, or pity, or…understanding. "You Baka-Noi! You act like this is _easy_ for me!" Realizing what he is saying InuYasha quickly changed his tone. "Feh! Stupid Baka human girl! If she wasn't so weak I wouldn't have done that in the first place…not that I regret it! Maybe now I can go a day without being told to 'sit' by a Baka human who comes nowhere near my strength!" InuYasha didn't mean a word of it though. He knew that he cared for her and he would miss her…hell, he was gonna be a mess! InuYasha also knew (A/N: Or thought…) that Kagome would never see him the way he saw her. 

Hanyou. A disgusting word. Osuwari. The only phrase that separated him from being a wild beast to her. Did she really care? Would she flee from him if he was freed of this stupid bead necklace? Even if she didn't care and she would flee from him, InuYasha could no longer deny his love for her…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_*The thing is, she does care. She proved that_ _to me every day when she proved her loyalty by emerging from the well. The Baka necklace didn't force her to do that! She proved that she cared when she was always by my side, whether or not I needed her. I always needed her though. She was always so warm and took people to heart. She put her heart and soul into everything and her friends meant the world to her. Even though I know I was never very kind, she stood by me.*_

InuYasha jumped down from his spot perched on the tree and began to walk over to the well and he took a spot beside it. "Kagome Higurashi." His voice cracked when he spoke since this was the first time he uttered a word since that day. He almost forgot he had a voice. His throat was also soar from…_crying_? (A/N: So he cries? The poor baby has been through enough in his life, eh? This is one sick puppy who will prove to have severe physiological damage…). "Kagome…heheheh. You're home now. You always threatened to go home, whenever things got bad between us. I just wish that you could come back. This is for the best though, right? I don't want you to get hurt, I…I love you too much…" InuYasha was aware of his cheeks becoming, once again, stained with tears. "Heheheh…You know, it's funny. I never really, truly realized how different you and Kikyou are. Kikyou is distant, cool. Her soul is dead to me but you…you take people to heart. You don't care if I'm hanyou. Do you? You respected my need to become a full youkai and you cared for me anyway. Human…youkai…hanyou, whichever one I decided on you accepted my decision. Kikyou, Kikyou loved me for the human I _could_ have been." InuYasha clutched the fabric of his hakama. A shadow darkening his features, tears streaming down his face. "Kagome! I love you and I wish I could have told you while you were here b-but…I was ashamed. Ashamed of my newfound emotions towards you. I was ashamed and scared that things would turn out like they did for Kikyou and I." InuYasha looked back at the well…such a loss for words. "I have to tell you." InuYasha leapt to his feet, happiness in his features and excitement gleaming in his eyes. "No more hiding my feelings! I am sick of whining my heart out to trees. If I can't protect you from my brother then why should you care back? Even if you don't care I need to know and I need you to know that I need you in my life!" InuYasha grabbed hold of the trunk of the tree and began to twist it out of the well when he felt a stabbing pain in his back.

InuYasha fell to the forest ground, bleeding freely from a wound is his lower abdomen. His eyes wide and slightly unfocused, his mouth full of dirt. A hot, searing pain creeping up his spine, slowly traveling throughout his body. "You're lucky I decided not to kill you…yet." A cold voice from above spoke. And though InuYasha's vision was blurring and he would soon be faint, he knew that voice anywhere…

__

"Sesshoumaru."

A/N: Well, this time I have to end it. The characters were a little…well, really OOC but all is fair in love and FanFiction!! ^_^I promise to try and update ASAP but the only way I'll definitely give a speedy update is if I get REVIEWS!! Constructive flames are for s'mores!! And also, the next chapter will probably be a continuation from this chapter but I'll try to include a little bit more of what happened in chapter 2.

Ja Ne,

~* Videl

__

"Saiyan Heart: Can You Feel The Beat?"

Teaser: - "Shikon No Tama: Jewel Of Four Souls: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Ashira tai mae no fuji naokqu." The arrow began to glow brightly for a moment before that glow was reduced to a purple aura. Kagome set the arrow, pulled back and fired. This time, the arrow had a purple light trailing behind it and shot straight through the well. -


	4. Deception

__

Moonlight Reflection (chapter 4)

A/N: O.o …Wow! I actually got this chapter out in the same week. Lucky for you I was able to write this since there wasn't a lot of homework in school. Oh well, not a lot of homework is because I have a hella lot of projects due soon… -_- *WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!*

Pu'ar: -_- Yeah I know…projects stink.

Videl: *sigh* Well, it is time for our next chapter which I am sure you are all waiting for since I currently have you all on TWO cliffhangers…*grins and cackles evilly* Well, This chapter starts off where chapter three left off, then it will eventually go into the remainder of chapter two. ENJOY!!

Announcer- Last Time: -" InuYasha fell to the forest ground, bleeding freely from a wound is his lower abdomen. His eyes wide and slightly unfocused, his mouth full of dirt. A hot, searing pain creeping up his spine, slowly traveling throughout his body. "You're lucky I decided not to kill you…yet." A cold voice from above spoke. And though InuYasha's vision was blurring and he would soon be faint, he knew that voice anywhere…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deception (part 1)

_"Sesshoumaru…" _InuYasha wheezed out into the dirt. "Ahhh…little brother. Nice seeing you again, eh?" Sesshoumaru grabbed InuYasha by the hair and lifted him up to the point where his feet dangled an inch above the ground. "I can see you haven't changed at all InuYasha. I heard your little speech…it was…'_heart-warming'_. Too bad the girl will never hear it…" Sesshoumaru looked at InuYasha with disgust evident in his features. "Look at yourself! Whining over this…_human _has done nothing but left you in an unbearably vulnerable state!" InuYasha slowly focused his eyes and locked them onto Sesshoumaru's. "You haven't changed either _Nii-san. _Still after the Shikon no Tama? If you are then you're wasting your time! There is no way that you can steal the shards from me when I have the Tetsusaiga…" InuYasha coughed and worked up a ball of saliva in his mouth before spitting it in Sesshoumaru's face. "You Ouji!" Sesshoumaru easily wiped his face of the…disgusting residue and kicked InuYasha where his sword once pierced his skin.

"AAAAAAAH! DARN YOU!!" InuYasha whimpered in pain. "You disgust me with your childish antics!! For you information my search for the Shikon shards is on hiatus! I have other reasons to spend time with my little brother." Sesshoumaru grinned strangely at InuYasha. "Feh…what do you want with me this time Sesshoumaru. Do you need me to beat up some bully that won't give you back your lunch money?" InuYasha ended that comment with a snicker…which didn't please Sesshoumaru. He slowly walked towards him and picking InuYasha by the neck and held him up to eye level. InuYasha began to make some choking noises, spitting out a drop of saliva here or there. "You don't deserve to have youkai blood running through your veins…" Sesshoumaru's fist tightened at this point. "That is why I came. I realized that you…a lowly hanyou, don't _deserve _to have our father's youkai blood in your body. Then I turned to Jaken. He informed me that there is a way to perform the task of removing your demon…" InuYasha's eyes grew fearful. A human…_forever?_ He had nothing against humans and was even considered becoming a human at one point but he could barely stand the humiliation of how weak he was whenever there was a new moon. Kagome. How would Kagome deal with it? She is yet to see him human. "S-Sesshoumaru…y-you wouldn't…you c-can't…" "I can _and _I will. It is simple really, all you have to do is sit quietly…" Sesshoumaru sent his claws piercing into the skin on InuYasha's neck and tightened his grip immensely. His eyes began to glow and electricity shot through his arm, engulfing both him and InuYasha in a wave of blue electricity. None of this effected Sesshoumaru thou, why should it?

"SESSHOUMARU!!" InuYasha screamed out in pain and agony. His hair soon became black and the ear on the top of his head seemed to vanish. A few more surges of blue electricity shot up Sesshoumaru's arm before he dropped InuYasha's limp form to the ground. "Stupid human-loving hanyou. You finally got what you deserved. Though I must say, it should be considered an honor to merge with a being such as I. To be transformed from the sun, into the everlasting moon…" Sesshoumaru then disappeared just as Shippo, who had found his way to bushes near the scene long enough to see what had happened to InuYasha, had gone to get help. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well that surely was interesting. InuYasha…a human? And his youkai, once pure…gone evil. Merged with the everlasting…yet, never constant moon. That was part 1 of Deception. Part 2 is the sequel to chapter 2. The mysterious shape of a moonlight reflection.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deception (part 2)

"Everything in Japan these days seems to bring me back to the Feudal times." Kagome whispered gently. She gazed at the silver glow of the full moon before casting her eyes back to the stream. But, when she sought the moon's reflection it wasn't there. Not so much that it was non-existent but the reflection wasn't of the moon. The silver reflection took the shape of…

__

"InuYasha?" 

Kagome stopped and rubbed her eyes roughly, thinking herself a fool! InuYasha? In present day Japan? That thought was preposterous. And no matter how much she wished it were true, reality struck. He didn't need her. She was only slowing him down. If he needed her then he wouldn't have banished her in the first place. She turned back to the water. There was no denying it…that was InuYasha, but why? Why did the moon reflect InuYasha's shape? She watched his form as it started to do something…almost like a scene playing before her.

Kikyou was there. She wasn't like Kagome knew her though. She was so alive and happy. _*This must be Kikyou as InuYasha remembers her…* _Kagome found it hard to continue watching when Kikyou walked up to InuYasha, eye to eye. She was a little shorter then she was now, and her hair also seemed shorter. She stood lightly on her tiptoes and planted a small, but firm kiss on his lips. Kagome was infuriated. How _dare _he! *What am I saying? That isn't really InuYasha…Oh Kami, this must be a dream…* She looked back at the kissing couple. "More like a nightmare! She shouted and before she realized it she kicked the water and another picture formed. 

This one was of InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. Then, a white fog surrounded her and she could just barely see her surroundings change. She was in Feudal Japan and the sight before her made her weep in grief and anger. Sesshoumaru held InuYasha by the throat and blue electricity of some sort ran from InuYasha to his brother. However, InuYasha was the one who seemed to be getting hurt. "Stop! STOP IT NOW!! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Stop…stop…leave him alo-AHH!" Kagome's eyes shot open. She was aware of Buyo lying on her back while she lay face first on the soft mattress of her bed. Bathed in her own sweat and breathing heavily. Kagome sat up and looked around the room, slowly calming herself down. She noticed that her heart stoped beating at an outrageous rate and sighed contently. She just finished her bath and obviously missed dinner and fell asleep while she was changing. Looking down at her choice of apparel she knew that Miroku would love nothing more then to be here right now. She slept the night and today was a Saturday so she grabbed an outfit and proceeded to get dressed. She was supposed to be meeting her best friend, Sakura and their other friends in the park. A small group of only five people Kagome included.

"Kagome? Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." "Yeah kaa-san, I'm fine." Kagome sat up, brushing her hair with a look of intense thought on her face. Her mother sat next to her and gathered her still damp hair in her hands and began brushing it. "You missed dinner, you must be starving. That isn't what you're thinking about though, is it? Tell me, what did you dream?" "Nothing kaa-san…nothing you would understand…" Her mother grabbed an elastic and tied her hair in a ponytail at the base of her neck with the front two strands loser then the rest…similar to how the females wear their hair in Feudal Japan, very similar. "Don't worry. InuYasha will come around someday. He isn't _that _dense. Besides, it's obvious you have a liking for him." Kagome looked at her mom with shock then smiled. "It is way more then a liking but yeah…maybe he will." "I leave you here Kagome. I don't know InuYasha like you do but he seems very gentle and kind…when he needs to be. I trust and like him, but don't listen to me. Follow your heart. Like I always say Kagome, follow your heart." Kagome's mom turned and walked out the door and down to the kitchen with Kagome soon to follow. She was wearing red hakama and dressed very similar to a Miko. She was in training after all and the clothes _were_ quite comfy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later, when breakfast was over, Kagome set out to find her friends. "Hey Kagome! Wait up!" Kagome waited as Sakura followed by Ryo-Oki, Kittae, and Mitzuna ran up to her. "So Kagome what have you been up to?" Mitzuna asked anxiously. "Yeah! You totally stood Hojo up didn't you!?!" Kittae jumped in. "Kagome you haven't been in school all week and I swear I am about to report you to the Guinness book of world records as 'Person who caught every disease known to man in one week.'" Ryo-Oki giggled. "Jeez guys give her some air. What's with the strange clothes Kagome?" "Will you all just stop it! I am sick of you pestering me. I don't care if I broke my date with Hojo he is waaaay creepy!! I haven't been sick since fifth grade and I can't tell you what I have really been doing because you won't understand and as for my clothes I happen to be a Miko in training and hakama is very comfortable OK!!!!!!" Kagome burst out…all in one breath too! "Gomen Kagome." The group muttered. "But if you weren't sick and we wouldn't understand then you must have some mystery man you're hiding from us!" Ryo-Oki piped up. Kagome looked towards the ground. "Not...anymore…" "Nani?" The group exclaimed. Tears formed in Kagome's eye and threatened to fall when the image of Kikyou and InuYasha kissing swam into view. Kagome slowly lifted her head with a smile on. "I guess I've been completely dumped!" Kagome turned on her heel and ran towards her family shrine, aware of the group close behind her.

__

*Where am I going? Who am I running to?* Kagome ran blindly until she slammed into 'The God Tree' (A/N: As they call it in InuYasha: The Love That Transcends Time. This is, of course, the tree InuYasha was sealed to). Kagome looked up at what she ran in to and began to weep at the bark of the tree. "InuYasha…I don't want to believe it! Why? Why Kikyou? I've been here for you the entire time!" Kagome clutched her hakama. "I love you InuYasha…but I wish…I wish…" Kagome snapped her head up and had a fire burning in her eyes. "I will tell you." _*The arrow of a Miko will penetrate through almost everything. It is a powerful weapon…* _"That's right!" Kagome shouted. "I can get through the barrier! By using a Miko arrow I can penetrate through the tree and by being a Miko I am allowed key into Feudal Japan!!" Kagome began to laugh and was very lighthearted after her newfound information. She stood up and ran into her house, gathered her bow and arrow and ran through the door. Sota stood in the doorway with his mother and when Kagome ran by they followed. Kagome ran straight pass her grandpa and he began to yell at her until he realized exactly where she was going. "Come child! You will not be able to penetrate the spells on that well! The family scrolls didn't even work!!" "Kagome! Kagome Where are you going?!" The group of girls yelled to Kagome, following her to the bone eaters well. Sota looked up at his mom and frowned. "Kagome's going away again isn't she?" "Awww…Sota don't worry. She'll be back, but she has to do this." Kagome's mom stood up and smiled. "Go get him Kagome." She muttered.

Kagome threw open the door of the shed and ran in front of the well. Taking off the cover she pulled an arrow out of her case. "Kagome why are we in here? What are you doing?" Sakura asked while the others nodded. Sota, Grandpa, and Kagome's mom stood by the door of the well with identical smiles. Kagome stood above the well and before doing anything she smiled and looked at her loved ones. They were all here…well, almost all of them. _*Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, Myrou-jiji, Kaede-Sama…InuYasha. I am coming!* _Kagome smiled sweetly and winked. "See ya soon!" Kagome set her arrow, pulled back the string and fired. However, the arrow broke as soon as it came within the rim of the well. "Nani?" Kagome whispered. _*Wait…since I am in my time, my powers are weaker. Maybe if I say the incantation Kaede-Sama taught me I can get it…* _Kagome put the arrow between her index fingers. Her middle, ring, and pinky fingers were laced and her thumb was near her palms. Her index fingers created a triangular shape and the arrow ran through the top of the shape with the point facing up.(A/N: With every element she mentions, she changes the form of her hands. Her index fingers remain in the triangle shape with the arrow moving very little). "Shikon No Tama: Jewel Of Four Souls: Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. Ashira tai mae no fuji naokqu. (A/N: I totally made that up… ^_^ Pronounced: A – she – ra, taI, no, foo- G, neigh – Oh- Q …*Capitalization stands for long sound* )." The arrow began to glow brightly for a moment before that glow was reduced to a purple aura. Kagome set the arrow, pulled back and fired. This time, the arrow had a purple light trailing behind it and shot straight through the well. Lights began emitting from the well and Kagome once again turned to her group.

"Kagome! What are you doing?" Mitzuna asked fearfully. Kagome smiled sweetly before facing the well again. "Kaa-san…" Kagome's mother walked forward and hugged her daughter tightly. "I know…I know. I'm gonna miss you Kagome." "I'll be back…but I have to go now." Kagome hugged her mother back and stepped up to the well. "You always said to follow your heart…home is where the heart is. Well, I'm going home…" Kagome leapt into the well and apparently her spell worked because the farewells from her families and the confused cries of her friends became silent. As she neared Feudal Japan she began to hear new voices. "Is InuYasha going to be ok Kaede? He looks badly hurt…" "I don't know Shippo but he has a good chance of being ok since you got him help so quickly." "None of this would have happened if InuYasha let Kagome stay." "Oh stop whining Sango, but I agree. Maybe then he wouldn't spend all his time mopping." A small voice that was barely audible squeaked out. "Well, I miss having Kagome in the group too ya know…she was one hot…" "MIROKU!!" "Owwwwie! What was that for?" "Stop it children! We must tend to InuYasha and I need quiet!"

__

*Something happened to InuYasha? I knew something was wrong! Maybe my dream could have been…NO! Stop thinking that Kagome! It was just a dream…it meant NOTHING!* 

A/N: Well, lucky for you people I actually had time to write this…YAY!! However, I am probably going to work on the next chapter ASAP but I'm not updating until I get REVIEWS!!! I want AT LEAST three reviews and I'll be happy. I'll be EXTREMELY happy with five reviews and I'll make the next chapter extra special!! Also, if you have ANY question for me on the story or wuteva then leave them in a review or e-mail me, (JurianKitty@aol.com). Ok well I must now return to my slumber until I am to wake again and write FANFICTION! *MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!* Ok that was corny and made no sense but don't mind me I'm tired…^_^

Ja Ne,

~*Videl

__

"Saiyan Heart: Can You Feel The Beat?"


	5. Come What May

__

Moonlight Reflection (chapter 5)

A/N: Five chapters already, eh? Wow, I have to admit no matter how sad this may sound this is my longest story yet!! ^_^; Ok well this chapter is full of happy fluff and sweetness. Also, I would like to state that after reading over my first chapter I realized that as one of the members of the "InuYasha Group" was 'Soja". Well, I was just beginning to watch the series when I started this story so I didn't know any better but now I realize that the character is properly called "Sango." Ok well, I know you are anxious to read and I am anxious to write so onwards!!!

Pu'ar: Videl does not own the rights to InuYasha the rights to Elton John's "Come What May," or the rights to Vanessa Carleton's "Twilight." *reads over chapter* Ohhhhhhhh…things are getting kinda spicy, you think a lemon will be coming up soon 

Videl?

Videl: Hmmm…maybe. We'll have to see. You never know exactly what is going to happen next. *sniff, sniff* Not in this chapter though. I am in NO mood to write a lemon. I just finished reading Kenneth Oppel's 'FireWing' and it did NOT end the way I wanted it to. *starts crying* Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!

Pu'ar: *sweatdrop* Um…ok? I never read any of the books in the Silverwing series but if you insist…Anyway, onwards with the chapter before Videl can no longer type…-_-;
    
    Videl: WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHY!?!?! WHY SHADE!!!!!!!! SHADE IS SUCH A BAKAAA!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *sniff* I'm ok…onwards *sniff*…

Announcer: Last Time…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Come What May

Kagome was very anxious to see exactly what was going on. Was InuYasha badly hurt? Was she simply hearing things? Maybe the well didn't work at all and it was only her minds wishful thinking. Anyway, no matter what it may have been she surely was intent on finding out. Kagome stood up wit some difficulty and, finding her voice again, began to shout out of the well. "Kaede? Shippo? Sango? Miroku? InuYasha? Are you there?"

They all turned to stare at the nearly destroyed well and Shippo was the first to move besides lady Kaede who was tending to InuYasha wounds. Shippo stepped close to the rim of the well and looked into it, past the branches of the old oak tree. It was difficult to see through the darkness of the well but only a catching a glimpse of Kagome made his heart sing with great joy and happiness. "KAGOME!!" Shippo ran down the tree bark and leapt into Kagome's awaiting arms, both of them giggling non-stop. Kagome gave Shippo a big hug and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I missed you sooo much Shippo!!" Kagome said kindly, holding him tightly against her chest. "I missed you too Kagome." Shippo answered, his voice muffled against Kagome's breasts. 

Kagome reluctantly put Shippo down and they proceeded to climb up the well together. Scaling the long vines, being cautious of the rough tree branches near them would normally take a long time. However, Kagome was in need of seeing InuYasha again. She needed to know that he was alright, that she had misheard. She needed to see that her dream was not real! But when she reached the rim of the well and climbed into the daylight of the Sengoku period…all of the above proved false. She had heard correctly. He was injured. He may not be alright according to the solemn faces of the others and her dream might very much be true. 

"KAGOME!!" everyone shouted, happy to see her. She was of course happy to see them to…but that she didn't let on. How could she be happy? Her love lay on the ground, his mouth filled with dirt and blood caressing his features. Bleeding freely from open wound. This was so much of a distraction it took Kagome a while before she realized something that was different. Very different. InuYasha's once shining silver hair became a sea of jet black. His ears shrunken and moved to the sides of his head. His claws retracted and were the length of a normal human's fingernails. InuYasha was not Hanyou…he was just, human.

"InuYasha." Kagome whispered in fear, not even realizing everyone else around her. She dropped down to her knees and sat beside him, studying his features. He wore a look of great pain and heartache. He held a great bleeding wound near his right shoulder and Kagome had to put her hand over her mouth to stop her from screaming. She looked up at lady Kaede, her eyes evidently full of fear and whirlwind of images that she tried to forget day and night. InuYasha and Kiyou kissing. InuYasha being stabbed by Sesshoumaru. A great surge of blue electricity surging through Sesshoumaru's veins…InuYasha's youkai DNA. Ripped from every living cell in his body, leaving him a human…not truly whole. Kaede looked at Kagome and took a long intake of breath. She exhaled gently before speaking. "InuYasha was attacked by Sesshoumaru. He was apparently ripped of his youkai blood. I have never seen such a horror case like this. I don't know how much I can do for him before…" "Before what?" Before InuYasha dies." Kaede answered looking down at InuYasha with hope. "I can't make him a demon again. I cannot even make him Hanyou. However, I can try to heal his wound completely. He has lost a lot of blood and I'm not sure how long his body can last with such a loss of oxygen." Kagome stared down at InuYasha. She was scared. All of the trouble she has ever been in…all of the fights with Sesshoumaru paled in comparison to how scared she was now. "InuYasha…INUYASHA!!!" Kagome screamed. She didn't know why she screamed though. Maybe it made her feel better, to hear her voice yell out his name. It didn't truly help though.

Kagome lay her head on InuYasha's chest and listened to the fading beat of his heart. "You cant die. I wont let you. How could you do this to me InuYasha. You are a bastard. You lock me from your life, confusing me more then I already was. Now, to top it all off, when I finally figure out how to come back so I can tell you that I have deciphered my feelings you are gonna die on me!! I thought you were brave InuYasha…dying to escape your problems…to hide your feelings further…! Heheheh…I guess it couldn't possibly be all your fault though…" Kagome looked at InuYasha's closed eyes and she squinted as a stream of tears proceeded to stain her face. "And now, you're going to die before I ever had the chance to tell you that…" Kagome choked on her words straining to speak while her throat became raw and she could soon taste her own blood. "InuYasha, I know you have Kikyou and I'm nothing when compared to her but I can offer you something that the dead Miko cannot. I can offer my strong warmth. My everlasting friendship. My trust and my love. Because InuYasha you are the one and the only one I have ever truly loved…" Kagome choked on her tears and began to cough out a few droplets of blood. 

~* She loves me? Oh Kagome, you have no idea how long I have waited to hear you say that. I have always and will always love you…until the day I die…*~

"Never knew I could feel like this…like I never seen the sky before…" Kagome choked on the dryness of her throat and took a deep breath allowing her nostrils to fill with the scent of her salty tears. "Want to vanish inside your kiss…everyday I love you more and more. Listen to my heart can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change…winter to spring…"

"B-but I'll l-love you…until the e-end of t-t-time…" InuYasha's voice was barely a rasp in the wind…not even a whisper.

"InuYasha?" Kaede questioned. Kagome looked down at the young boy…no longer hanyou but not demon. Did he even know what happened? How would she tell him? Did he just say that he loved her?!?

"Come what may…C-come what ma-ay…I will love you until my dying days…" InuYasha coughed on the first words he has spoken since his encounter with Sesshoumaru. Slowly InuYasha began to open his eyes. The tension in the air was so thick that you wouldn't be able to cut through it even if you used the tetsusaiga! Finally, his obsidian eyes were completely open and fully focused on… "Kagome…I'm sorry I made you feel that I locked you out of my life…I wanted to keep you safe because I love you too much to stand seeing you harmed whether it is by Sesshoumaru, Jaken, Naraku, or anyone else."

__

~* Is this really happening? InuYasha actually…cares? ~*


	6. Author's Note

Moonlight Reflection – Authors Note

A/N: MoshiMoshi Minna!! I know you are all awaiting the sixth chapter of Moonlight Reflection and it should be out within hours but I would first like to take the opportunity to acknowledge all of my kind reviewers. However, the original document that I had prepared to do so was unfortunately erased by my damned computer. *Sigh* Oh well. I know that it has been an incredibly long time since my last update and I sincerely apologize for my leave of absence but I hit a bit of a writers block that I am yet to resolve but I figured it would be rude to leave you all hanging so I am posting this notice. Since summer has already arrived I will be able to write a lot more. However I don't know how much more of this story I will write since I am also working on a story that I wish to be published. I am not giving up on this story of course but you will have to have patience with me. I sincerely thank everyone who has reviewed and I also appreciate the few reviewers who criticized me to have perfectly good reasons for doing so. I also appreciate the many reviewers who pointed out the fact the Shippo is indeed a boy and I will continue with him that way. Which also means that no one has to tell me he is a boy again…please. ^_^;

The next chapter installment should be updated possibly within a week. Please review and I am happy to once again be back!

~* Videl


End file.
